


Invitation

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Q/Agents, Prey Q, Prowling Agents, dinner invitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Bond issues a dinner invitation to the Quartermaster





	Invitation

Q...

“Extraction Team will be onsite in 20 minutes, 004. Be at the rendezvous point 15 and I will let them know you are waiting. Avoid going southeast if possible. Possible tad bit of trouble in that direction” 

And the entire atmosphere of TSS changes when he walks in the door. I don't even need a visual to know that he is there. I don't even need to know where he is in his cocky stride through my branch. I can tell by the sound within the room. The silence that suddenly looms over each row of techs as he passes. 

I can hear the murmuring in the back of the room start up again. I know he is standing right behind just out of my peripheral vision. I can feel his presence. Smell his bloody cologne. 

“I'm at the rendezvous point Q.” 007 remains silent. He knows better than to interrupt another agent’s mission. 

“Thank you 004. I'll let the extraction team know you are waiting. Please bring the USB directly to me as soon as you arrive. It's imperative I have access to that data immediately.” I heard the extraction team acknowledge a visual on the agent and they are securing him. 

“And once again, 004, thank you for your service to Queen and Country. Safe journey home.”

Now he steps up right beside me. Only if he's between us. TSS holds its breath waiting to see what altercation is going to happen between 007 and its Quartermaster as 007 begins to fiddle with the things scattered on my workstation. 

“Hands off 007! None of that is for you.” I don't even turn his direction.

“Q…”. The smirk in his voice makes me want to snarl at him. 

“What do you want 007? 006 occupied? No one to entertain you?” 

“Actually Quartermaster, I just stopped by to tell you we're taking you to dinner tonight. We’ll be back here at 7 to retrieve you.”

I turn around to protest but he is striding off through TSS with that mischievous half smirk on his face. Such a bloody bastard. 

 

Bond...

Dinner was bloody Alec's idea - actually, Alec's idea had been a tad more crude, but dinner had been an acceptable compromise - so why was I the one striding through the sea of boffins to deliver the invitation?

Q was preoccupied with a mission but I could tell by the sudden stiffening of his shoulders that he knew I was waiting behind him. He appears to have a sixth sense for feeling when Alec or I are in the room. 

Moneypenny said he just has a nose for trouble, but I can't imagine what she means... the memory of that little chat blooms into a smirk, terrifying a passing tech, just as Q signs off.

I have an enjoyable few minutes to observe the rear of our Quartermaster - a view Alec has commented on more than once, and yes, mostly in highly inappropriate terms. Slim tailored trousers that hug the roundness of his arse in an atrocious plaid, and a dark navy cardigan over a soft collared shirt. No tie, so the collar flops just a little, leaving a teasing strip of milky white neck exposed. Casual shoes. Friday attire for Q. Perfect for dinner plans.

What falls out of my mouth is more order than invitation, but who can blame me? Certainly not Alec.


End file.
